


Unsuitable Mates

by alis_grave_nil



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Technology, Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Bondage, Collars, College, Consentacles, Crack Pairing, Crack Treated Seriously, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Dubious Consentacles, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Kinda, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Restraints, Self-Bondage, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some Humor, Symbiotic Relationship, Telepathic Bondage, Unrequited Love, Vibrators, it's smut, really - Freeform, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis_grave_nil/pseuds/alis_grave_nil
Summary: Jaime never once paid any mind to Khaji Da's awkward flirting ,but when the jealous and possessive Scarab confesses his love to Jaime Reyes --things take a turn for the weird.Worse, thanks to Bart's meddling,Jaime is very much attracted  to the Scarab and had been for a while--but acting on said attraction is a whole different situation--more so because Jaime is looking for love and is convinced that The Scarab can't give him what he wants...or can he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was reading Blue Beetle comics ,just so much Jaime Reyes andI am enamored with him,he's awesome and so are his friends Paco andBrenda and Hell ,most of the cast.Anyway...the scarab love thing.I always kinda was thinking of writing some Jaime/Khaji,but didn't have the balls--kinda dragging the cojones on the floors so it's happening.This is a for fun fic cuz I wanted to dick around with alien biology and whatnot ,plus I really wanna wriet a symbiotic love story--and i love the sentient Khaji Da thing...okay fic now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which KhajiDa confesses his love for Jaime Reyes

 

\--

 

Khaji Da had been with his new host for a total of Five years.Five years of fighting for it’s freedom ,of fighting for the people of the world only because the Host,The Jaime Reyes desired it be so.

At first The Scarab initially thought it was part of his systems,part of the program that of course would obey The Jaime Reyes as the two were symbiotically bonded.

Then-he found out about The Reach and realized that there may be a bug in it’s program

The Impulse told of his true intentions,spoke of The Reach and The Apocalypse and Jaime walked out of it a heart-broken martyr,ready to die for the cause of saving humanity.

Doctors came,people in masks came to take Khaji Da from his Host,from his Jaime Reyes.And Khaji fought with everything in him to stay….he could always find another host,it’d be easy ,there were worthier hosts…the Impulse with his speed combined with The Scarabs strength would be a very fine host indeed,and the kryptonians even better choices…but Khaji Da did not want them,he wanted The Jaime Reyes.

It was then that Khaji Da confirmed that there was a bug in the program.Khaji Da knew this because it knew ,he [Jaime let it decide what it wanted,it chose he] his systems pointed only in the direction of it’s host,only to serve The Jaime Reyes.

 

Even On Mode,in cold sleep,while The Reach took over,The Scarab’s program was screaming “Jaime Reyes”,reaching out to him and could not grasp Jaime,who had become nothing but a Reach puppet.Though all of it,Khaji Da fought the Reach for his and Jaime’s sake,because Jaime had given Khaji Da hope,had given it a self..gave him an identity.

Jaime allowed Khaji da to live and be more than a mere weapon and Khaji da was grateful for this  and returned the favor many times fold.

 

But it wasn’t until years later thatKhaji da would begin to piece everything together.

 

It started with jealousy,mad jealousy,this had been one of the first emotions,but Khaji Da had not yet defined it ,understood it .The Scarab did not like Jaime’s attention else where,did not like people talking to his Jaime Reyes.

First with the Impulse,who Khaji Da wished would stop touching his Jaime,hugging him and calling him ‘hermano’…he was Khaji’s Hermano and no one else’s…this displeased The Scarab greatly.

 

And then the times Jaime experienced biochemical changes around the Wonder Girl [there were others but she kept coming back--Khaji Da steadily analyzed her for weaknesses and]…Khaji Da’s first thought was to correct this by force by eliminating both but he knew Jaime would not like it.

 

After talks ,Khaji da decided Jaime’s happiness was important and thus decided to tolerate these violations.

But the worst was when Jaime wet out on a “date”.

 

A Date ,to the understanding of The Scarab was courtship in attempts to find a mate or mating activities.

 

Khaji-Da decided early on that only  he had the right to “mate” with the Jaime Reyes…but he’d let Jaime have his fun as it was natural human behavior and The Scarab did not want to bring unwarranted attention or displeasure to The Jaime Reyes.

 

But Jaime picked unworthy mates always unworthy mates ,such lowly things…In Khaji Da's humble opinion ,Jaime simply had poor taste.

After another date gone sour because of Khaji Da’s constant chatter and attempting overrides resulted in Jaime ditching mates,Jaime was pissed.It was bad enough The League thought he was crazy...now this...

“Mierda! I just wanna have a normal life!Normal social life,normal dating life,why is that so hard?!”,Jaime said,pacing his room after the latest disaster.

-[[Jaime Reyes,your choice in mates are deplorable ]]--Khaji Da's voice said in Jaime's ear.

“And who are you to judge!You’re just a creepy alien bug thing that I’m stuck with for the rest foamy life!I'm cursed:,Jaime said,frustrated.

-[[It is not my fault that you have poor choices in mates,Jaime Reyes.I only seek to assist you ]]-

 “By acting like a jealous boyfriend?! Really?!”,Jaime said.

-[[We may be friends but I am eons Old.I would not be a boy ,but a man ]]-

“Not what I meant.. .I mean like ‘mates’,as you like to call it! ”,Jaime said.

-[[Fine.I will spare your dates for now.But you choose improper mates and that does not change.I refuse to watch you harm yourself emotionally or potentially contract infections and diseases for mere moments of pleasure.It is illogical ]]--Khaji Da answered.

Jaime sighed and The Scarab knew he wasn’t the happiest but his stress levels greatly decreased and thus The Scarab deemed it a win.

But he wanted Jaime to be happy…

“You’re driving me absolutely loco! Since you know who would be a suitable “mate”,then tell me about it already!”,Jaime said.

-[[The Impulse would be the best human choice..but he is a liar and mentally damaged.Also,you,Jaime Reyes still harbor negative feelings for The Impulse.Best course of action avoid whenever necessary ]]-

-[[The Wondergirl fits human attractiveness level solely for procreation and mating otherwise As does the 13thTraci and Brenda. .However ,established relationship not ideal.The emotional fallout from the potential breakup with Brenda is too traumatic to endure. And your most recent date Arianna  Torres was deceitful and hides a pregnancy,.She is likely attempting to trap you Jaime Reyes ]]-

-[[Suggestion: Khaji Da best suitable mate ]]-

“You? You really have gone loco,how is that even possible?you're not even real”,Jaime said.

-[[Correction! I am very real and very honest,unlike the other choices in mates.I have often proven myself most suitable. I have protected you,physically and emotionally,catter to your whims against my own proper judgment.I allow you to have free will instead of taking it away.I care deeply for your state of being,physically mentally and emotionally.Have I not met proper parameters ti be a proper--a superior mate to the previous ones?What do these unsuitable mates have that I do not? What have they done that I have not? ]]--Khaji Da demands-

“Do you even know what you’re saying?You just said you wanted to date me”,Jaime said.

-[[Yes,I understand very well.I wish to pursue a romantic relationship with you Jaime Reyes..I have carried feelings of both platonic and romantic affection as well as attraction for approximately 368 Earth-Days.Is that not sufficient? ]]-

“I don’t know what to say”,Jaime said.

-[[Detecting biochemical changes.Is there something you wish to say ,Jaime Reyes? ]]--Khaji Da asked hopefully.

“I..I just need space to think,okay?”,Jaime said.

-[[You wish for me to go into dormancy when we have not sufficiently discussed the matter?Was my proposal not appropriate ? ]]--The Scarab said.

“We’ll talk about this later,comprende? I think i just need to lie down or something,okay?”,Jaime said.

-[[Understood.Good Night ,Jaime Reyes ]]--,Khaji Da said,sounding depressed…which actually surprised Jaime.

The truth is ,Jaime never noticed that the Scarab could even experience emotions to that extent.

“Buenos Noches to you too”,Jaime said ,and turned out the lights.He changed out of his clothes,lie down in bed,his mind racing a mile a minute.

 

It was late night and Jaime still couldn't sleep...he was still trying to process the conversation from earlier.

Khaji Da could experience feelings…he picked upon that awhile ago,but kit was a theory.But now…

The Anger part seemed true to Khaji Da’s nature but..

Envy,jealousy,sorrow ,and… possibly love?

__And lust…_ _

That was last one was veering far into dark territory in a way Jaime Did not want to think about.

And that was because Jaime  _ _had__ been thinking about the armor  [Khaji Da,he has a name,a name he chose for himself]in  _ _that__ kind of way…and had been for years..which was partially Bart’s fault.

__“So what,that thing is stuck to your nervous system and your whole biology and all that? So when you get off…does he get off?”,Bart asked,and Jaime nearly choked on his soda._ _

__“Where did that even come from?!”,Jaime said._ _

__“Just sayin’…obvious perversion power potential…Think about it,I’m like human vibrator and everyone I’ve been with totally digs it.I mean c’mon M’gann totally does the shape shift thing with Kon,we  saw it,Kaldur’s the king of pools sex,Atlantean,duh! And have you actually seen how  flexible Dick is? Whoa”,Bart said,between gorging on a milkshake._ _

__“Is that what you think of the Team? Really?”,Jaime said._ _

__“Dude,it’s what I know.Once I turned eighteen a few months ago,everything was fair game…turns out I was pretty much everyone's favorite piece of jail bait--but never mind me,we're talking about the bug. I’m pretty sure that scarab thing right there is just an awesome sexy,totally crash ,sex monster/love creature aren’t you little guy? ”,Bart teased._ _

__ __-[[_ _ __I_ _ __ __would be happy to comply with whatever The Jaime Reyes desires of me for sexual purposes_ _ __]]-_ _ __-Khaji Da had said and Jaime had a look of shock and embarrassment written on his face,that turned Bart's grinning into an outright laugh._ _

At the time ,Jaime thought it was Khaji Da being a smartass,because let’s facet,the bug has snark…But after what happened today…Jaime wondered if it wasn’t actually a joke…was Khaji Da really,really attracted to him? Did it…no he…did he have feelings for Jaime.

The idea of being with The Scarab was already turning him on--not to mention Khaji Da had nearly sacrificed himself for Jaime quite a few times,was always looking out for his safety…Could it truly be in love with him?

Jaime frowned at the thought.

He wasn’t really  _ _that__ desperate,was he?

Hell no.

Jaime decided that tonight he would go to sleep,pretend like all this madness didn’t happen,and focus on what was important.

Work,college,friends,the League.

And for the love of God,he would get a date,he would get laid [by someone that's not Bart] and he would do it soon even if it killed him,the hell with what that bug had to say about it.It was his life and he was living it the way he wanted to.


End file.
